1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to an electronic device and in particular to an electronic device having a moving mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1A˜3B, a conventional sliding-type mobile phone includes a first module 100 and a second module 200 reciprocally movable with respect to each other, wherein the first module 100 includes a screen 110, and the second module 200 includes a keypad 210.
The first module 100 and the second module 200 are usually connected via a sliding mechanism and a pivot. When the first module 100 slides to an open position with respect to the second module 200, as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, the first module 100 can rotate upwardly to form a tilt angle for convenient usage, as shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B.
In FIG. 3B, when the first module 100 rotates upwardly with respect to the second module 200, the first module 100 may slide along the A direction and impact the second module 200, thus leading to mechanical failure and reducing life of usage.